Sensations
by ellowyntinuviel
Summary: When Chuck was honest with herself, she admitted that she found Olive, as a whole, rejuvenating. When Olive was honest with herself, she admitted that she found Chuck, as a whole, infuriating. Chuck/Olive


Disclaimer: They're not mine. I just like to play with them.

Pairing: Cholive, or the romantic pairing of Chuck and Olive

Rating: M

A/N: I wrote this last fall, and posted it on several sites and forums. I just never got around to publishing it here, and thought it was better late than never. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

--

Sensations

--

Touch. The basic essence of life and how we all react to one another. A simple touch can tell someone exactly how we feel about them; a well placed hand on someone's shoulder can signal comfort, rubbing someone's back can relax them, running a finger down someone's cheek can be an indicator of affection, smacking someone signals anger, hugging someone signals love.

And we learn from a young age what individual touches mean, and how we should touch others. We learn how to be tactile individuals or shy away from touch when we are only children, and everyone is different.

Olive Snook was a touchy-feely person; she was always touching people, mostly unconsciously. She was aware when people didn't respond well to that part of her nature, but she felt it was her duty to acclimate people to such affection, knowing that everyone needed to be touched, herself included.

Charlotte Charles didn't consider herself a touchy-feely person; she recognized the need for touch but she didn't go out of her way to touch other people for no ascertainable reason. She felt that touches should be special and unique, the rarity making them so much more meaningful.

Ned would touch neither of them; Olive's aggressiveness and their lack of extreme chemistry made her touch something that scared him to some extent, but mostly made him uncomfortable, while he could never touch Chuck, no matter what their chemistry and how much he wanted to.

Perhaps this is why they bonded; the mutual need for not just touch, but also companionship, female companionship. Every woman needs another woman to bond with.

And so it was the Olive Snook and Charlotte Charles struck up a tentative friendship, for each was wary of the other one. Olive wasn't sure she trusted a woman who went preferred to answer to the name Chuck, and who was alarmingly enigmatic when it came to matters. But Chuck made her laugh and taught her about all kinds of things she never would have heard about otherwise. And Chuck wasn't sure what to make of Ned's petite waitress, Olive, who walked around every day in three to four inch heels for hours every day without complaint, who somehow made it from horse jockey to waitress in a pie shop, and who was always touching her, seemingly without reason or motivation. But Olive was sweet, and Chuck didn't always mind being touched in small ways by the small woman, for she could not get such contact from Ned.

Ah, Ned. Ned was a unique part of their fragile dynamic, for he was a point of contention between the two, but also a way for them to bond; they both found him sickeningly adorable, but were unable to get close to him for their own reasons. O they found themselves spending more time together, complaining about Ned, and talking about their lives – morals, values, dreams, ambitions, and, in Olive's case, make-up, hair, shoes, and accessories. Chuck found it refreshing, for she often did not think on such things, but Olive's enthusiasm could be contagious.

When Chuck was honest with herself, she admitted that she found Olive, as a whole, rejuvenating; Olive was different than what she was used to, and Chuck enjoyed her company. When Olive was honest with herself, she admitted that she found Chuck, as a whole, infuriating. Chuck was different than anyone she had associated with in her life, and Olive found she wanted to know more than Chuck was willing to share.

And then there was the touching. Olive, being a tactile person was constantly touching Chuck, the need for human contact too much for her to ignore. So she was always touching Chuck, putting her hand on Chuck's arm when Chuck made her laugh, hugging Chuck when the brunette looked like she needed a hug, brushing their hands together when they sat next to each other. Olive craved the contact, finding the feel of Chuck's soft skin against hers a heady feeling unlike any other she had felt. For her part, Chuck tried to resist Olive's touch, believing that contact should never be administered lightly, as Olive was so prone to do. But Chuck couldn't stop the shivers that ran down her spine on occasion when Olive's body was flush against hers in a hug or Olive's fingers were running over her own in an almost teasing manner.

Yes, they were very different, but they bonded. Ned had brought them together but when mutual touch was initiated, he somehow faded into the background. For Chuck, it was hard to focus on thoughts of her extremely tall male childhood sweetheart when a beautiful sub-five-foot blonde woman was looking at her in a way she could only describe as affectionately, and running a hand up and down her arm. And for Olive, it was impossible to think about much at all when a very attractive sweet brunette finally touched her, briefly running her fingers down Olive's jaw line.

Touch can be comforting, or angry, or relaxing, or affectionate; but touch can also be electric, igniting sparks of passion and lust in people. And when Chuck traced Olive's jaw line with her fingers, and Olive ran her hand down Chuck's arm lovingly, and their eyes met suddenly, and the whole world seemed to stop and suspend them in that moment, it was electric in every sense of the word.

And later, neither Chuck nor Olive would be able to say who leaned forward first but it wasn't long after their eyes met that the electricity seemed to propel both of them forward, their lips meeting in a sudden moment of passion, and suddenly touch was not the only sensation sending heat throughout both Chuck and Olive. It was taste, it was smell, it was sound, it was sight – the taste of Olive's lip gloss, and minty flavor of Chuck's mouth, the smell of two very different perfumes mingling in the small space between their bodies, the sound of Olive moaning and Chuck sighing as their tongues met and slid against each other, the sight of Olive's half-lidded eyes and Chuck's parted lips when they pulled away, both breathless and in shock of such powerful sensations.

But mostly, it was the touch that ignited them, that made them come back together, letting questions of tomorrow and yesterday drift away into nothing. It was the feeling of Olive pressed against her fully that made Chuck quiver with anticipation as their bodies met fully, both turning to face each other on the couch. It was the feeling of Chuck's breasts pressed against her own that made Olive gasp in surprise.

When they pulled apart again, this time to recover from their passion, it was the feel of Olive taking her hand and pulling her up off the couch, down the hallway towards the bedroom that made Chuck feel alive – more alive than she had felt since Ned had touched her that fateful day and brought her back from the dead.

But Ned was a fleeting thought, for soon enough Olive's body was flush against hers and Olive's lips crushed hers as the smaller woman pulled her down on the bed, pulling away and giggling lightly when they landed with a loud thump. The sound of Olive giggling made Chuck smile and she kissed Olive reverently and deeply until the giggle was lost in a moan.

Chuck felt one of Olive's hands creep up her back, her fingers dancing across Chuck's spine. She shivered, and pushed her tongue into Olive's mouth, running a hand along Olive's side.

Olive responded in kind, her tongue meeting Chuck's in the warm wetness their mouths created, dueling with her affectionately. Chuck's response inspired her, the sound of Chuck finally succumbing to the urge to moan when Olive brushed her hand against Chuck's backside and pulled her down directly on top of her, made Olive braver, more sure of what they were doing.

The sensations were overwhelming, as bodies met and moved together for the first time, kisses urging them both forward until Chuck finally pulled back from Olive completely, sitting up until she was straddling Olive.

Curiosity in her eyes, Olive propped herself up on her elbows, and raised an eyebrow. She heard Chuck clear her throat and saw her nervously reach down to the bottom hem of her dress, which had slid up to just barely cover the top of her thighs. The sight of Chuck's eagerness tempered by nerves reminded her of the brunette's adorable nature. Olive carefully sat up completely, making sure Chuck stayed astride her, and kissed the woman gently as she tugged her own dress over her head, watching her eyes widen when Olive's bra followed it to the floor.

Taking a cue from the woman below her, Chuck slowly removed her own dress, daringly taking her bra with it. She exhaled slowly, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her dress. Her eyes closed of their own accord when Olive kissed her, taking her hands and intertwining their fingers. She let the sensations of the moment fill her completely – the way Olive's small hands felt in her own, the way Olive's legs felt beneath her own, the way Olive felt, her body all smooth curves and tan skin, contrasting with Chuck's own slightly paler skin and thin figure. The sight and the feelings, the sounds and the tastes were intoxicating. Heat settled deep within her core as sensations filled every inch of her body and, she was sure, her soul.

Olive pulled them back down on the bed, scooting back until their heads were against Olive's floral pillows, Chuck laying next to her instead of on top of her, their hands still tightly clasped. Chuck briefly wondered what happened to Olive's comforter but such thoughts were lost to her when Olive's lips found her pulse point, nipping teasingly, and one of Olive's hands trailed up the smooth expanse of her stomach, fingertips barely brushing against her skin. Olive drew a soft sigh out of Chuck when her fingers brushed against the bottom of her breasts, and Olive smiled against her neck, moving her lips lower until she reached her clavicle.

No longer wanting to be a passive member of the encounter, Chuck's own hands began to roam, immediately finding Olive's hips and pulling her closer until suddenly there was no distance between Olive's skin and Chuck's skin and the only things separating them were two thin pieces of material. Her hands glided across over Olive's hips, noting the black lace of her panties.

She watched with lust as Olive slid down the bed slightly as she kissed her way across Chuck's chest, her lips finally finding their way around one of Chuck's erect pink nipples, one of her hands cupping Chuck's other breast, teasing it fully. Chuck moaned loudly, a hand wound in Olive's hair, tugging suddenly when Olive's teeth closed around the pink flesh slightly, her tongue smoothing across it to sooth the ache.

Chuck was hyper-aware of what was happening to her body, the flush across her chest and her rapid breathing, the way her body was arching towards Olive expectantly and she had no control over it; Olive's tongue trailing lower down her stomach as she was turned on her back, Olive's hands pulling down her simple cotton panties, Olive's face suddenly right next to hers, and Olive's lips on her cheek as two fingers entered her unexpectedly, immediately stilling inside her.

Chuck gasped at the surprise, and put her hands on each side of Olive's face to pull the women's lips to hers while bucking her hips, angling them towards the woman beside her.

She heard Olive chuckle and felt Olive's fingers slide out of her, moaning at the sudden loss, until Olive's hand was suddenly against her again as three fingers slid inside her. Olive found a rhythm easily, her fingers moving inside of Chuck easily while she pressed kisses along Chuck's jaw line. Olive moaned low in her throat as she felt Chuck's body arching against her, Chuck holding her so close it was hard for her not to feel every little movement, quiver, shake, and tremble Chuck's body made.

Which is why she knew what Chuck was up to when she felt one of Chuck's hands shakily move towards Olive's heated center. Olive twisted slightly, granting the brunette better access and Chuck's hand slid inside her lace panties. Olive gasped at the startling feel of Chuck's fingers trailing teasingly over her, the shock of Chuck's hand being cold too much for her to handle. She nipped at Chuck's ear in response, and felt Chuck enter her swiftly.

Olive's pace faltered for a long moment until she felt Chuck squirm beneath her, the sudden sensation renewing her spirit and her pace immediately resumed, her fingers wasting no time in reestablishing their rhythm. Chuck matched her rhythm in perfect harmony, their bodies moving together in a delicate tango of passion and feelings, the sensations of making love and feeling loved, feeling a warm body pressed against your own, feeling tender kisses traced across your face and neck, returning the affection in kind, hearing words of affection and love whispered in your ear and against your skin, tasting the salty sweat of the body moving with you, feeling the hands of your lover taking you to new heights you never before knew existed, and seeing the look on your lover's face as you struggle to overcome your own impending rush to satiate theirs.

Olive buried her head against Chuck's neck, letting all the emotions and sensations begin to overwhelm her and she cried out when Chuck pushed another finger inside of her. She increased her own tempo, using her free hand to hold Chuck tightly. She felt herself move closer to what was sure to be an intense climax. Chuck scratched her nails lightly down Olive's back, her own hips bucking upwards and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. It seemed to be pure electric heat that kept them moving, rocking against each other in tandem. They seemed to share electricity between them, sudden sparks igniting as they each moved faster. Olive's cries increased in both pitch and frequency, and Chuck began to become more vocal in response, her own cries mingling with Olive's in the night.

"Olive," Chuck asked, panting heavily, "do you feel that?"

Olive nodded against her neck, and with a well-timed adjustment of Chuck's wrist, Olive felt herself falling over the edge of some deep chasm, the sensations surrounding her and driving her forward until there was nothing left to keep her from falling to certain disaster but Charlotte Charles. She screamed loudly, her voice muffled against Chuck, as she climaxed powerfully, overwhelmed with feelings, both physical and emotion. Olive didn't stop the movement of her own hand despite this, curling her fingers suddenly. And then Chuck was falling with her, her own climax hitting her in waves of pleasure.

It was a night of passion, of fulfillment, lust sated, and love discovered, acted upon, and grown. For it was easy for Chuck to interpret the meaning behind the way Olive touched her, realizing that while Olive Snook was a tactile person, she did not touch lightly. And it was easy for Olive to understand the meaning behind the way Chuck touched her, realizing that while Chuck rarely initiated contact, Chuck took touching seriously.

And when Chuck kissed Olive lightly the following morning and Olive lightly caressed Chuck's thighs, they both felt the jolt of electricity that passed between them when they touched.

--

The End


End file.
